My Wish For A Love So Sweet
by Akire Hyuuga
Summary: Mikan Sakura is rich, beautiful and smart. But she wants to be a geekslashnerd? Will true love blossom when she is pretending? NxM A little bit based on Hana Yori Dango
1. The beginning, My Wish

**My Wish for A Love So Sweet**

**Author's Notes:** HELLO AGAIN! (_waves at the readers_) Hahahaha! I just turned fourteen last Sept. 13. YAY! Hehehe! So this is my gift for you, my dear readers. Well, actually my gift for all of you, is the chapters 3, 4, and 5 of Reflection. But, my oh-so-great little brother deleted all of it. (_cries waterfalls_) Anyways, (_wipes the tears and became cheerful again_) this fic is a little bit based on Hana Yori Dango. Hehehe! I'm watching it while writing this fic. Oh, I'm watching the live action not the anime…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice and Hana Yori Dango.

**Guides:**

"Love" ---Words they were saying…

'Love' ---their thoughts

_Love _--- songs and flashbacks

(_Love_) --- Me saying something

_**Love**_--- Change in setting like flashbacks or something

**Love** ---Change of POV

**Love** --- New Chapter and End of Chapter

(The boys are ALL older than the Girls by months or a year)

Mikan's batch --- 15-16 years old

Tsubasa's Batch --- 17 years old

Youichi --- 13 years old

.-:O.O:-.

**Chapter 1 – The beginning, My Wish…**

.-:O.O:-.

Mikan Sakura. Oh yes, the only daughter of one of the WEALTHIEST families in Japan. She has soft waist-length auburn hair. She has a pair of kind amber eyes. She's a very intelligent person. She is quite stupid and dense. Well, what more could a guy ask more? She is pretty, intelligent, rich and a little stupid. But is she happy?

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

The voice of Yuka Sakura rang out, so early in the morning. The whole Sakura family was sitting in Dining Room no. 3 (_they have many dining rooms_). Shio Sakura, the father, is sitting at one end of the table. Yuka Sakura, the mother, was sitting at the right hand side of Shio. Tsubasa Andou Sakura is sitting beside their mother. Mikan is sitting at the left hand side of Shio. Youichi Hijiri Sakura was sitting beside Mikan.

"No! No! No! Mikan, you're rich. You can't pretend to be a mere poor person. You are known in the whole world. You ar-" Yuka said to her daughter, panicking.

"Mom!" Mikan said, standing up from the table. "I want to know my real friends. MOST of my so-called friends are backstabbers. They are fake people. I don't like them. So please grant this wish of mine. Excuse me. I'm already finished eating." And with that, she walked out.

"Mikan Amamiya Sakura! Get back here!" Yuka yelled.

"Mom, relax. Maybe, it would be better if we just grant her wish," Tsubasa said.

Yuka calmed down a bit. "But you know what can happen."

"All of us know what can happen to her, my dear. Even Mikan knows that," Shio said.

"But," Yuka said.

"No buts," Shio said simply.

"If it will make onee-san happy, then I'm fine with it," Youichi said.

"Me too," Tsubasa added. He wiped the sides of his mouth with a napkin. "Excuse me but I have to meet up with Kaname." Tsubasa stands up and starts walking to the door.

"I've got to go also," Youichi stands up and follows Tsubasa.

"Hon, we should grant, Mikan, her wish. Please just think it over," Shio said calmly. He also walked out of the dining room. Yuka was now left to think to her herself.

.-:O.O:-.

Mikan is lying silently in her bed. She is thinking if her decision is the right one. That is until she heard the knocks in the door of her room.

"Onee-san, open up!"

Mikan walked towards her door. She opened it rather hesitantly. "Hi You-chan." Mikan smiled weakly to her dear little brother. "Are you coming in?"

Youichi just walked past Mikan and sat down at the couch of her room. All bedrooms have a mini living room, a mini dining room, a mini kitchen, a king-sized bed, a marvelous bathroom and huge closet. Since they are a wealthy family, they can have all the amazing hi-tech gadgets they want.

Mikan sat next to Youichi. "Why are you here You-chan?"

"Onee-san, tell me why do you want to do that?"

"Why I want to pretend like a poor person and look geek-slash-nerd?" Mikan looked inquiringly at Youichi. Youichi just nodded. "Well, like I said earlier, I don't want to be beside those fake friends. I've only have one true friend and that's Hotaru. Even though, sometimes she hit me and call me 'idiot,' I know deep down, she really cares for me." Mikan smiled.

"But you will only get hurt. You know Alice Academy the same as I do. They don't like poor people. Besides, you will start your first year high school in two months and your graduation is tomorrow. Not to mention, you are on the same batch as the Flame 4 or F4. Are you sure, you'll be okay?"

"Of course. Our cousin, Ruka, is a member of F4, isn't he? You and Tsubasa are also studying there. I know you won't do anything to your beloved sister, right?" Mikan replied. Youichi just nodded, again. "Hotaru would also be there. She's one of the few people who have the power against the F4. I know she will help me. But, please, if I clashed with the F4 and they have given me a red card or notice or whatever, let me endure all the pain. Please tell that also to Tsubasa and Ruka. Also, tell them that don't spill that to anyone. Okay?"

"Okay then. Well, I better leave. Mom will be here in a few minutes," Youichi said.

"See you later, then." Mikan waved her hand as Youichi walked out of her room.

.-:O.O:-.

After a few minutes, she heard knocks again. 'Nice prediction, You-chan,' Mikan thought. She opened her door, again. Her mom is standing there with a worried expression on her pretty face.

"Mikan, can I come in?"

"Sure," Mikan replied. She steps aside to let her mother in. They walked to the mini living room. They again sat at the couch.

"Mikan, dear, are you sure you really want this? You know the consequences of your decision," Yuka asked gently, concern can be seen all over her tired eyes.

"Yes, Mom," Mikan replied, bowing her head. Yuka just sighed.

"Guess, you're really sure about this, then." Yuka smiled weakly to her daughter. Mikan's head shot up.

"Mom, it's okay with you then?"

"Yeah," She replied. Mikan smiled. "I already have a plan on how to hide you're identity."

"Really. How?" Mikan asked.

"Well, for one, your brothers use the names Tsubasa Andou and Youichi Hijiri. They don't use our surname. While you, use the name Aya Amamiya, which is the combination of your and your grandmother's name. They know that you're a Sakura, even though you don't use your real name. The government agrees with it. So that means, you can use your real name, Mikan Sakura. We can say that your name is just a coincidence. Since you and the real Aya have the same name. But a very few people knew that your real name is Mikan. Only our relatives knew about that," Yuka explained. "Unless, you told someone that is outside of our family tree." She added. She raised her right eyebrow.

"Well, I've told Hotaru Imai. She is my bestfriend after all." Mikan replied.

"Oh, that's also okay. The Imai's is a far relative. So I guess it is okay for them to know about that." Yuka said.

"WHAT! The Imai's is a far relative! How can that be?" Mikan shouted, surprised.

"My father and Imai's grandmother are sisters. So that means you and Hotaru are second cousins." Yuka said.

"Oh," is Mikan's oh-so-intelligent reply.

"Continuing on the plan. A week after your middle school graduation, we will throw a farewell party for you. In the party, we will say that you are going to Europe or something." Yuka said.

"Okay, I get it. You will throw a party so that the people will not suspect, if I suddenly disappear."

"Yes. Then at the start of the school year, you will enter in Alice Academy with a scholarship from us. You will then live with your personal maid, Yuki, and your butler, Tajima. I will buy a small house for you. Yuki and Tajima will pretend to be your grandfather and grandmother. So, probably, you will leave in a house that looked like the traditional homes here in Japan. But I'll try to look for a house that is a little modern. I'll buy you two houses. One looks, like I said earlier, traditional Japanese house and the other one a modern apartment. Oh, By the way, Yuki and Tajima will use the surname Sakura, since you're going to use the name, Mikan Sakura. Is that clear?" Yuka looked at her daughter.

"Yes, Mom." Mikan said rather excitedly.

"Be careful. You can always visit here anytime, my dearest. I'll always be here waiting for you, 'kay?" Yuka said as she pulled Mikan in an embrace.

"Thank you, Mom!" said Mikan, as she returned her mother's hug. They broke apart after a few minutes.

"Oh well, I got to go. It's already 8:30 and I still have a meeting at 10. You should prepare too, you know. You, also, have to an appointment at 10." Yuka said.

"Huh? What is my appointment?"

"You're general practice for the graduation. I'm sure Hotaru is waiting for you."

"Oh right. Well, I better hurry." Mikan said. She, then, ran to the bathroom to prepare.

Yuka smiled as she saw her daughter, so happy again. But when Mikan got inside the bathroom, she frowned. 'I'm already afraid on what can happen to you, my dearest Mikan.'

.-:O.O:-.

**End Of Chapter 1**

.-:O.O:-.

**Author's Notes: **Is it good? Horribly bad? Fantastic? Should be thrown to trash?

Do I have to continue it or delete it?

Sorry if the summary and title sucks… xD

Please review on what you think on this fic…

**.-:O. Akire Hyuuga .O:-.**


	2. Farewell, Aya Amamiya

**My Wish for A Love So Sweet**

**Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry for the long update. I have been busy with schoolwork, schoolwork, and more… SCHOOLWORK! They kept me busy so much. Because of them, I'm so stressed out. I even have to go home from school because of extreme headache. Having unsupportive classmates (well, most of them) wasn't doing anything good.

**Disclaimer: **So sadly… I don't own Gakuen Alice and Hana Yori Dango.

.-:O.O:-.

**Chapter 2 – Farewell, Aya Amamiya…**

.-:O.O:-.

It was Saturday, the day after Mikan's middle school graduation. The last day to have a suite life of Aya Amamiya. Because starting tomorrow, she will be Mikan Sakura. Just Mikan Sakura.

And she's inside her room. Mikan is sitting in front of her vanity mirror, combing her long, slightly wavy, black hair. Why black hair, you say? Mikan, as Aya, dyed her hair black. She also uses black contacts. She is having this disguise for years now. Her hair dye is washable so, at home when there are no classes, her hair is auburn.

Mikan is very excited. In a few hours, she will say goodbye to her plastic friends.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who's there?" Mikan asked, still looking at the mirror.

"It's Hotaru." was the reply.

"Oh, come in. The door is open."

In came Hotaru Imai. She is Mikan's bestfriend. The only one who is smarter than Mikan in school. The inventing genius who got the valedictorian award, walked gracefully.

"Mikan, are you really sure about this?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly.

"Why am I not surprised to hear that question from you? Oh yeah, because I've heard that a million time before. The joy." Mikan replied, oh-so-sarcastically.

Hotaru poked Mikan gently on the forehead. "Stop being sarcastic, will you? Now answer my question."

"Yes. I'm sure about it."

"…"

A comfortable silence filled the room.

"…"

"I guess, I can't really change your mind. Be careful then, Mikan." Hotaru said, breaking the silence around them.

"Thanks."

"I'm going home for a while. I need to get ready for your farewell party…Aya."

"Hmm… See you there, 'kay?"

'I really hope you made the right decision, Mikan…' Hotaru thought.

_**The Farewell Party**_

The farewell party for Aya is happening in Magnificent Hall no.1. As the name of the room stated, the hall is indeed magnificent. There's a huge chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. Small chandeliers are scattered across the ceiling. All chandeliers are made of gold and some precious stones for its designs. The floor is made of pure marble. There is also stairs leading to the double doors. Its railings were made of rich mahogany. Across the hall, to the opposing side of the stairs, there were red curtains. There were words 'Farewell, Aya Amamiya' in it. And in front of the curtains were a long, elevated, table. This is where the Sakura Family will sit, facing the guests. The orchestra is directly in front of the middle portion of the table. There were also round tables in the side for the guests. In the middle of these tables is the dance floor.

All of the guests came from prestigious families. Most of them were batch mates of Mikan in Alice Academy Middle School Division. They were wearing gowns and tuxes with exquisite designs from the most well-known fashion designers.

Of course, the most eminent group in Alice Academy was there. The notorious F4 is sitting in one of the tables in front. They can see the elevated table from their sits.

"Hey! Isn't the party going to start at 7:00 pm?" Mochu Saiki asked. (_I'm not sure of his surname_) Mochu liked dating with older women. He said that they are more mature, _more experienced_.

"Yup!" Kokoro Yomi replied. He was the playboy of the gang. He changes girls _every week_. Most of the time, he have two girls in his arms.

"There will only be a minute to go before the start anyways." Ruka Nogi said, joining their conversation. He was, most of the time, sleeping. He was the kindest among the four. But, he is very mysterious and seem distant to others. He is Mikan's cousin.

"Tsk. I don't care." Natsume Hyuuga calmly said. He is the leader of the F4. He's a war freak. He likes causing trouble so much. But the teachers and higher persons in school can't do anything. It is because Natsume's father was one of the higher members of the school's board. He secretly likes Aya Amamiya and is now depressed because she is going away and will never come back.

Suddenly the lights were turned off. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET'S WELCOME THE FAMILY THAT GIVES US THIS WONDERFUL FAREWELL PARTY FOR THEIR ONLY DAUGHTER, AYA AMAMIYA." The PA system resounded. White circular lights were focused in the double doors.

"KING SHIO AND QUEEN YUKA SAKURA." The Sakura family dresses for this evening as 'A Royal Family' Shio entered with Yuka in his arms (_Their arms were intertwined like when someone is escorting somebody_).

Shio is wearing a king's suit. Its colors were of gold and rich red. He is also wearing a crown on his head. He wears tight fitting white pants with black boots (_The one that the most men wear in medieval times_). Yuka, on the other side, is wearing a rich peach gown. Some sequins adorned it. On her skirt, there were several layers of fabric before the outer silk of the gown (_There is a metal that hold it_). It makes the skirt look big. The collar of her gown was in square type (_It is square not rounded_). The sleeves reach under the elbow and the rest just hang loosely.

The wonderful pair walked down the stairs. Then, they walked through the red-carpeted aisle toward the elevated table. Occasionally waving and stopping to greet some guests. They sat on their respective seats in the table.

"PRINCE TSUBASA ANDOU AND PRINCE YOUICHI HIJIRI."

Tsubasa and Youichi wear clothes almost like their father. The upper shirt is the only difference. Tsubasa is wearing a shirt which has a ragged hem (_but still elegant_). The colors of his clothes were mainly blue with black lining (_He looks like a vampire because the folded part of his collar his higher than usual_). Youichi is wearing a Chinese style shirt. The collar was straight in his neck. The colors of his clothes were mainly green with gray for the Chinese style buttons and the outline of his shirt.

Tsubasa and Youichi also walked down the stairs and through the aisle. Like their parents, Tsubasa occasionally waved. He sends smiles to girls who he found beautiful; and the girls swooned at the sight. Youichi looked bored as usual but girls squealed silently when he passed.

"AND NOW, PRESENTING TO ALL OF YOU… PRINCESS AYA AMAMIYA!"

Mikan entered the hall and everyone is awed by her dress. She is wearing a light pink and light purple gown. The sleeves are flowing down pass her hand but it was cut in ellipse. The skirt is also in layers. The outer fabric of the skirt was colored in pink with some silver sequins and glitters designing it. There's an obi on her waist is colored in dark pink. But the ribbon at the back of her obi is colored dark purple. The upper part of her gown hugged her body showing her curves. Her top is like a kimono (_the left side is folded underneath the right side_). Actually it really looks like a kimono. Her hair was in half ponytail. The hair that was tied had been curled (_Like Haruhi of OHSHC's hair in the festival…manga… I don't know in the anime_).

Mikan walked down the aisle and go to the table. She doesn't wave or anything. She just smiled but only looked in front. When she reached the table, her parents hugged her and kissed her. Her brothers did the same.

_**At the F4's table**_

"Wow! She's…gorgeous." Koko said, still staring at Mikan.

"Yeah… It's just disappointing to know that she doesn't have an older sister." Mochu said.

"Of course, she's my cousin. What more could you expect?" is Ruka's boastful reply.

"…" is Natsume's reply.

"Umm… Natsume, you okay?" Ruka said waving his hand in front of Natsume.

Natsume just ignored them. If I say he's stunned, it will be a total understatement. He just can't keep his eyes away from Mikan. Well, what more can you expect? He loves her since he first met her. He snapped out when the emcee talked.

"WHAT A MARVELOUS ENTRANCE! NOW GOING ON WITH THE PROGRAM… BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! … AND THEN AT 12:00, WE WOULD LIKE TO ASK ALL OF YOU TO ESCORT AYA AMAMIYA TO THEIR PRIVATE JET TO WATCH HER TAKE OFF."

.-:O.O:-.

It was now time for the dance. Mikan has been dancing for some time now and she's so tired, not to mention her feet aches so much, but she keep smiling to her partner.

Natsume is sitting in a corner watching Mikan intently. When he saw that they already stopped dancing, he started walking fast to her. He bowed when he's already in front of her.

"May I have this dance?" Natsume said as soon as he heard the orchestra struck a slow song.

"Umm… Sure." Mikan replied. 'Well, I guess this will be my last dance as Aya Amamiya. But, of all the guys, why do I have to dance with this arrogant person.' Mikan thought a little angrily but her physical feature showed otherwise.

'She's smiling. She's so beautiful.' Natsume thought.

Natsume put his right hand on the left side of Mikan's waist. The other hand is holding Mikan's right hand. Mikan's left hand is resting in Natsume's left shoulder. They started dancing. Natsume looked at Mikan's face like he's memorizing each inch of her face. Mikan just smiled at him looking like she was enjoying it while in reality she's cursing in her mind. They looked in each other's eyes.

'Wow! Even her eyes are so gorgeous when looked closely at. But why does it look like she is wearing contact lens.' Natsume thought.

'I really don't want to dance with him. I really want to live my life. I wish we could stop dancing now and I will go now to our private jet and live my life.' Mikan thought.

"I'M REALLY SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING, BUT IT'S ALREADY TIME TO ESCORT MS. AYA AMAMIYA TO HER PRIVATE JET."

'Wishes do come true.' Mikan thought as she sweatdropped.

"Oh well, then. This is goodbye." Natsume said emotionlessly. 'I was hoping it will last more.'

"I guess so…" Mikan replied. 'Yes!'

Mikan then walked away to see her family. They go to the place where they will see her off. When they got there, they saw all their guests there. They walked on until they are in the front of the stairs leading to the entrance of the jet.

"Aya, remember the plan and be careful, okay?" Shio said sadly to her daughter. Mikan just nod and then hugged him.

"I love you sis and good luck." Tsubasa said while hugging her. Mikan hugged back.

"Take care, Onee-san. Good luck." Youichi said. Mikan chuckled and hugged him.

"Aya, darling, please do take care of yourself. I love you, my dear." Yuka said with tears in her eyes. Mikan also hugged her and then kissed her cheek.

"I will. I love all of you. I'm hoping to see all of you again." Mikan said crying.

Mikan then started walking up the stairs. Before entering completely, she looked back and waved to their guests. One of the stewardesses handed her a microphone.

"Minna-san, I thank all of you for coming to my farewell party. I am hoping that I will see all of you again. Sayonara." Mikan said through the mic. Mikan, then, turned around and enter the plane.

Mikan sat on of the seats and fasten her seatbelt. The jet started to lift off. Mikan waved through her window.

'See you soon… Aya…' Natsume thought as he watched the jet lift off.

.-:O.O:-.

**End Of Chapter 2**

.-:O.O:-.

**Author's Notes: **I'M REALLY SORRY! For three things. First, for not updating fast enough. Second, for this lame chapter. Lastly, for the wrong grammars and spelling for this chapter and the last chapter.

This chapter is so lame because my mind is off somewhere. I'm focusing on my upcoming Periodic Test (Quarterly Test). I'm not really intelligent… (Friends: **WHO'S BELIEVING YOU?!**) (_Sweatdrops_) OoOkay… Not really…

I know I should have done this weeks ago but I just joined our school's Nihongo Club. I'm so busy with the activities there.

I'll update soon enough. Our sem break is near. Yay!

Goodbye for now…

And Please review…

**.-:O. Akire Hyuuga .O:-.**


	3. Death News

**My Wish for A Love So Sweet**

**Author's Notes:** I'm back from the dead… Gosh, Schoolwork makes me busy….

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREME OOC-NESS… So if you don't want to read… then, don't. But I'll be extremely sad… T.T

I'd like to say sorry for the boring-ness of this chapter. To its late update. And to the wrong grammars and spellings. I'm really sorry!

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice, its characters, and the songs I used on these fan fiction are owned by their own copyright owners.

.-:O.O:-.

**Chapter 3 –Death News…**

.-:O.O:-.

"We are live here in front of the main mansion house of one of the wealthiest family in Japan, the Sakura family. Three days ago, there has been a celebration here on this very mansion for the farewell party of Aya Amamiya. On that same night, the jet, in which Ms. Amamiya is riding, experienced some technical problems. Eventually, they crushed in a mountain. All passengers are found dead, including Ms. Amamiya. As you can see in your TV screens, the mansion has been decorated with black and white drapes. There are also white petals in the path going to the place where Ms. Amamiya's remains lie.

We've tried talking to Ms. Amamiya's parents, Mr. Shio and Mrs. Yuka Sakura."

"It has been heartbreaking news for us. Aya is very precious to us. She is our only daughter. Her brothers are depressed for they have been very close to her. Her schoolmates also came here to see her wake. But we will all try to move on, 'cause we know Aya wouldn't be happy if she knew we've wasted our lives crying for her death." A crying Shio said, smiling only at athe last statement.

"According to our sources, Mrs. Yuka and her sons are still not talking because of shock.

This has been a great melancholy for the Sakura fami-"

He suddenly turned off the television. He swiftly drank from the coke he is drinking. '_God, I hate being underage…_' Anyways, let's not mind him. He's just hurt because of what happened to the love of his life. He's been drinking coke since he has learned the news. Well, he IS underage so what do you expect. So you might be wondering… Who is HE? Well he is…

Ruka Nogi…

NOT…

But then again he knows the truth to be honestly sad… for his COUSIN.

So going back…

He is…

Of course…

Natsume Hyuuga.

Going back to the story, so he turns off the television… He then lies in his bed. Well, being a rich kid, he has his own condominium unit, which is, I would like to add, is mostly colored black and white. The walls are pure white and the all the furniture, etc. are all black. I'll elaborate it next time.

So, he lies on his bed and turned off all the lights from his room except the light from his bedside table's lamp. He turns on his Sony mp4 and puts the arrangement of song to random. He closed his eyes and listen to the lyrics of the songs.

_RIGHT HERE WAITING – Richard Marx_

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain _

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can_'t you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy _

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if Im with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you 

'_What the—Aoi must have downloaded song here without my permission… Maybe it is when I left this mp4 to our mansion_. _But the song goes through my heart. It tells what I feel. I would like to kill myself now but, then again, I know that Aya wouldn't be happy if I'll do it. Guess I'll just listen to the next song to ease my mind.'_

_INCOMPLETE __- Backstreet Boys_

Empty spaces  
Fill me up with holes  
Distant faces  
With no place left to go  
Without you within me  
I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going  
Is anybody's guess

I've tried  
To go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake  
But my world is fast asleep  
I pray  
For this heart to be unbroken  
Cause without you all I'm going to be is  
Incomplete

Voices tell me  
I should carry on  
But I am swimming  
In an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder  
If we made a big mistake

I've tried  
To go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake  
But my world is fast asleep  
I pray  
For this heart to be unbroken  
Cause without you all I'm going to be is  
Incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face  
This world alone  
I wanna let you go(alone)

I've tried  
To go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake  
But my world is fast asleep  
I pray  
For this heart to be unbroken  
Cause without you all I'm going to be is  
Incomplete

Incomplete 

When the song finished, Natsume feels a little sleepy. '_My heart already died, knowing your death. Why did you have to die? But knowing you, I know that you would want me to love again. I hope my heart will see light again_.'

"Aya, I'm incomplete without you…" That was his last words before he drifts to dreamland. A tear can also be seen falling from his eye.

His question is "Why did you have to die? But don't you think the real questions are "Did she really die?" Ok, we know the answer to that question. Yes, she DIDN'T die. Then, "Where is she?"

.-:O.O:-.

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!! GGGOODD MMMOOORRRNNIINNGGGG!!! WWWAAAAKKEEE UUUUUPPP!!!HHHHEEEE-

"Ok, ok. I'm awake."

She reached her hand to stop her alarm. She stood up and she goes straight to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washes her face. She wipes off the excess water from her face and face the mirror. She saw brown eyes looking back at her. She took up her brush and combs her messy auburn hair. Then, she randomly picked her clothes and got dressed. She looked again at the mirror no more untidy but as a beautiful girl named… Mikan Sakura, commonly known in the public as Aya Amamiya.

She goes out of her room's bathroom. She breathed in the warm air of summer. She looked at the window and sees the birds chirping, sitting in a branch of tree just outside her window.

"What a wonderful Okinawan morning it is!" Mikan said to herself.

Knock, knock

"Come in." Mikan called out.

The door swqung open and in came a half a dozen maids. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Mikan-sama. Where would you like to eat your breakfast?" They said in a chorus.

"I would like to eat my breakfast at the garden. Oh, and please don't call me 'Mikan-sama.' You can call me Mikan-chan." Mikan replied.

"Hai!" The maids then went out of her room.

Mikan, after a few minutes, also went out of her room. She went straight to the garden. The garden is huge and filled with different flora. The sweet scent of flowers can be smelled everywhere in the garden. She saw a chair and table, in which her breakfast is lain. She sat down and starts munching on her breakfast.

'_Guess, I have to stay here most of summer…'_ She thought to her self. She asked her maids to get her a newspaper. The newspaper headlines are still about her DEATH. '_I think it will be longer than I think._'

.-:O.O:-.

**End Of Chapter 3**

.-:O.O:-.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter really screams OOC!!! Well, you've been warned. It is also very boring. I'm SORRY!

I've really had a lot of things to do so I can't write and edit this fic that fast. My mind also aches from thinking about the test for this coming month of March. I still have about 12 major tests to go through. And I'm also watching animes and Japanese dramas. I'm really sorry. Maybe when summer started I'll update much faster.

I just want to ask if anyone of you is watching or watched Hanazakari no Kimitachi e or most commonly known as Hana Kimi. I'm referring to the live action one. It think it's reaaly funny and all. Ikuta Toma really makes me laugh, not to mention he's cute too. xD… My favorite "quote" from Nakatsu is … "ORE WA HOMO JA NAI! (I'm not homosexual!)" It's really funny when he singed and danced it…

OK! I'm drabbling again… (Not to mention, Addicted)….

See You next Chapter…

**.-:O. Akire Hyuuga .O:-.**


	4. Summer Bummer

My Wish for A Love So Sweet

**My Wish for A Love So Sweet**

**Author's Notes: **I've actually updated. I can't believe it. Hahaha. Just joking. I've been making this chapter for two days and it is still boring. I'm already gonna say sorry her for the wrong grammars, spelling… whatever. I didn't proofread this one.

I'm sorry this chapter just comes out now. I've been watching Naruto Shippuuden and re-watching Get Backers. Hehehe. Nothing I just wanted to watched those. The song/ring/whatever on Mikan's cell phone is the first opening song of Get Backers. XD

Please do enjoy this chapter (even though it is still boring… I think).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime, Gakuen Alice, the Japanese drama, Hana Yori Dango, and the song, Yuragu Koto Nai ai.

O.O:-.

**Chapter 4 – Summer Bummer**

O.O:-.

So here we are at Okinawa. The sun is slowly rising from the horizon. The leaves are swaying to the tune of the wind. The birds are chirping whilst sitting on the trees. The fresh morning is also quite relaxing. You can hear the calm waves from the shore. What a peaceful morning!… 

…For a not-so-peaceful day.

RING! RING!

"Mmm… Just five more minutes…" The girl, who is sleeping earlier, said while she reached for her alarm clock to turn off the alarm. She turned to the other side. But I guess luck wasn't really on her side…

_gensou mousou musou no naka o honki de shissou karadajuu no kiseki ga me o samasu  
wasurenaide hitori janai yo itsu datte We are just a dreamer  
Take love, Get all love, Get back love in our hands  
yuragu koto nai ai dake baramake Star dust_

…For her cell phone will surely ring.

"Oh shut up." She mumbled.

_gensou mousou musou no naka o honki de shissou karadajuu no kiseki ga me o samasu  
wasurenaide hitori janai yo itsu da-_

"Hello!" She shouted, ahem, answered the phone.

"Woke up from the wrong side of the bed, I see, dear cuz." 

"Ruka!" She shouted as the blanket was thrown to the side and she stand up. She started walking to her vanity mirror

"Yah! And you don't need to shout. It hurts, you know."

"Hehehe, sorry." She replied with one hand on the phone and the other on a hairbrush, combing her hair. 

"So, why didn't you answer my call earlier?" 

"I was still asleep back then. Ne, why did you call again?"

"I've got bad news for you, Mikan." His voice becomes serious.

"Eh! What is it?"

"We are here in Okinawa. We have arrived this morning."

"We? Who else?" Having heard this thing, she stand up.

"Well, your brothers are here."

"Hey. That's not bad!" She slightly calm down.

"I'm not finished yet."

"Sorry"

"The whole F4 is here. Shouda and her horde also tag along." 

"WHAT!" Ah, a shout that might wake up the whole neighborhood.

"I told you not to shout. It hurts."

"Where are you?"

"Here, in a hotel overlooking the Kin Bay in Ishikawa."

"What! I'm also in Ishikawa." Now, she's pacing back and front.

"Then, I'll guess we might meet up later or something."

"NO!" She shook her head, as if anyone would see, ruining her newly brushed hair.

"Eh, why not?"

"Because those people with you might see me."

"And, so? They will see you this school year. So what?"

"They might recognize me."

"Hahaha… You're kidding. They will not recognize you without the wig and contact lens."

"But still, they might become suspicious." She walked towards the terrace to try to calm down her senses.

"Awww… come on. They will not recognize you. Nor will they get suspicious."

"How can they not, cuz? They're supposed to see me only this coming school year."

"We'll make an excuse or something. Anyways your brothers are coming there at 10am to check if you're okay."

"Fine."

"I got to go. We'll talk later…maybe."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye and take care." And with that, the cousins hang up.

Mikan walked back to her room. She arranged her bed. She prepared her things for shower. She takes her towel and bath robe. She got out of her room and went straight to the bathroom. She prepares the bath tub with warm water and some bath salts. Well, she live in a normal house now, what do you expect. 

She took of all her clothes and put them on the laundry box (_or something like that_). She took a full body shower, first. After rinsing, she gets into the bath tub. (_I think it's customary for Japanese people to cleanse themselves first before getting into the bath tub…)_ She relaxed and sort out her thoughts.

**Mikan's POV**

Oh now, what should I do. Those…people… are here. Aah, are they really humans? They might be but they're more like a human version of demons. That so-called leader of F4 is a bully. Gosh, just because he doesn't like a person, he gives them red tags. What's worst is when you're given a red tag; you'll endure series of misfortunes. I used to oppose Hyuuga before but I wonder why I'm still not given a red tag. Maybe Ruka persuade him to not give me any red tag. He would listen to him; he is his best friend after all.

There is also one problem. Permy and her posse. Those people who I thought were my friends. Hah. I know that they're so happy when they've heard I died. Tsubasa called me and told me that Permy organized a party. A celebration for my death. I, at first, thought it was a joke. But, no; Ruka actually confirmed me that there is a death party for me and, take note, a HAPPY one. 

Why the hell would I care? Now, that is. I'm a "normal" person now. I'm not friends with them anymore. But when I go to that school, I will stand out more than any normal person. To the students of a school for rich people, for a mere average person to enter their world, it will be humiliating for the former and hell for the latter. 

Guess, if we all meet up unexpectedly, I shouldn't need to stand out much. Sigh, I need to get out of the tub now if I don't want to faint here.

**Normal POV**

Mikan got out of the tub and wore her bathrobe. She took out water from her hair using the towel. After that, she wrapped the towel around her head with the hair on the inside. She, then, proceed back to her room. She took off her bathrobe. She put on her prepared clothes. She sat down on the chair in front of her vanity mirror. She combed her hair and styled it in a high ponytail. She opened a rectangular box that revealed to have concealed her glasses. She cleaned its blank lenses and wore it. 

She looked at her full body mirror. She saw herself wearing a long blue skirt that reaches to her heel. Her upper attire is just a simple plain white blouse. She wore dark blue flats with pink ribbon for her shoes. She twirls a little and agreed to herself that her looks is okay. She then raised downstairs.

"Good Morning, Grandma and Grandpa!" she greeted while sitting on the dining table. 

"Good Morning." They greeted back. "Grandpa," whose true name is Tajima, Mikan's butler, is sitting in the end of the table, reading a newspaper. Mikan's maid, "Yuki," is her supposed to be "Grandma." She is already sitting down on the right side of Grandpa for she finished laying the foods on the table. Mikan sat down on the left side of Grandpa. 

"Itadakimasu!" 

"Grandpa, Grandma, Tsubasa and Youchi will come here later." Mikan said as she started munching on her toast. 

"Ahh, so Tsubasa-sama and Youichi-sama will come here." Grandpa replied, looking at Mikan. He also started eating on his breakfast. 

"At what time will the masters be here, my dear?" said Grandma.

"Well, Ruka said they will come here at 10 o'clock." Mikan said. 

The three of them looked at the clock. And the clock says 10 o'clock. They will be coming soon. Really soon.

DING DONG!

Mikan immediately got up from her chair and run towards the door. She opened the door and saw her two brothers in their doorstep. Both of her brothers are wearing jacket with hoods over their head. Mikan let them inside. When they're inside, they hug each other as a greeting. They removed their hoods from their heads, revealing that they're really Tsubasa and Youichi. Mikan invited them to eat breakfast but they politely decline. 

"Mikan, we're only here to warn you," Tsubasa sad in a serious voice.

"Huh? About what?" replied Mikan. 

"Natsume Hyuuga." Youichi answered.

"What about him?" asked Mikan. 

"He became a demon." replied Tsubasa.

"What's new about that?" Mikan said.

"Let's sit first, shall we?" said Tsubasa. The three of them sat down at the sofa. 

"Mikan, Hyuuga became cold-hearted again. These past few months there is a great deal of change in his personality. But after you died, he suddenly became emotionless. Have you noticed that these past few months no one, even though they offended Hyuuga, received any red tags?" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, I've noticed it too." Mikan said.

"Now, onee-san, he likes being held in fights. There are already rumors that he will give anyone a red tag if that anyone oppose or displease him. We're afraid what might happen to you this coming school year." Youichi said.

"I'll be alright… I hope." said Mikan. 

Tsubasa looked at his clock and stood up. "Youichi, we need to go. They might look for us and get suspicious." Tsubasa said. "Mikan, be careful and remember to not offend or displease, or something like that, to him."

"Yes, onii-san. I will be careful." Mikan said. Mikan and Youichi also stood up.

"Goodbye, onee-san." Youichi said as he hugged his sister.

"See you, Mikan. Take care." Tsubasa said as he takes his turn in hugging Mikan.

"Bye bye. Say hello to Mom and Dad for me." Mikan said as she waved goodbye to his brothers who are also waving back at her in the doorstep. They put on their hoods. They closed the door after they got out. 

Mikan flopped back down on the sofa and sighed. I have to be more careful.'

_**At the market; 5:00pm**_

Mikan is walking down the street carrying goods in both of her hands. Why is she in the market and carrying plastic bags? Well, I guess we have to go back in time.

_**Flashback; Two hours earlier**_

"_Mikan, would you buy these things for me. We need those as supply." Grandma said as she gives Mikan a long roll of paper. _

"_I can't buy all this! This is just so many." Mikan retorted._

"_Then buy as many as your arms can, my dear." Grandma said._

_**End of Flashback**_

That's why she is carrying a lot of plastic bags in her arms. She almost can't see where she is going. She turned to the corner. 

BANG! BLAG! THUD!

"Ouch." Is all Mikan could say.

The one she bumped into stood up and dusted his clothes. Mikan looked at that person whom she bumped into. When she looked at his face, she immediately saw crimson eyes glaring at her. She stood up right away.

"Sorry." She apologized while bowing her head, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. 

"Sorry. That's all you're gonna say after you after you bumped into Natsume-sama." Obviously, a woman said. Mikan looked up and saw that the one he bumped into is none other than _the_ Natsume Hyuuga himself. The other members of F4, Permy and Permy's clique is behind him. Ruka's eyes widen when he saw who bumped Natsume. 

'Mikan, what're you doing?' thought Ruka.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Mikan said bowing lower.

Permy is about to retort back but Natsume beat her to it.

"Hn. You're lucky. You're a girl. I don't like girls that much. I'll let you go this time." Natsume smirked evilly. Mikan stood up straight after she heard those words. 

"Thank you." Mikan said while still looking in the ground. Her bangs are still covering her eyes.

Natsume walk forward. He stopped when he is in Mikan's side. He looked at her and smirked. "Next time, if there's any, I swear I'll not hesitate to give you a red tag. I'll remember your face. If this happens again, you'll be dead. Remember, don't get in my way." After, saying those words, he looked ahead and walked on his way.

"Natsume-sama, chotto matte kudasai!" Permy shouted and run with her horde towards Natsume. The two other member of F4 followed. 

Ruka stayed for a while. He walked towards Mikan and wiped the dirt on her face. "Are you okay, cuz?" Ruka whispered silently. 

"Yes." Is her only reply but you could tell her voice is trembling. 

"Be careful next time, in school. Okay?" Ruka whispered. Mikan just nodded as a reply. 

"I need to go. The might look for me." Ruka said waving to her goodbye. Mikan did the same.

_**At Mikan's bedroom**_

Mikan is lying on her bed. It's already been, more or less, four hours since that incident with Natsume happened but here she was still thinking of what might happen in school this coming school year.

'I must be careful, cautious and alert next time. My brothers scold at me when they found out earlier. I should be somewhat invisible this coming school year.' Mikan thought. Her train of thoughts eventually led her to strategies and plans on how to make herself somewhat invisible to everyone. Those thoughts were her last for the day for her mind has already drifted to dreamland.

O.O:-.

**End of Chapter 4**

O.O:-.

**Author's Notes: **There! Hope you've enjoyed! o.o

I wanna ask… Is there anyone here who have read Kaichou wa Miad-sama? It is a manga. If you've read it, please do give comments about it. I'm quite addicted to this manga nowadays and many of my friends became addicted to this when I recommended this to them. To those who doesn't…It a good manga. Try reading it. 

Translations…

Chotto Matte Kudasai – Please wait

Onee-san – older sister

Onii-san – older brother

_gensou mousou musou no naka o honki de shissou karadajuu no kiseki ga me o samasu  
wasurenaide hitori janai yo itsu datte We are just a dreamer  
Take love, Get all love, Get back love in our hands  
yuragu koto nai ai dake baramake Star dust_

Translation of the song: Thinking seriously amongst illusions delusions and dreams, the miracle within us awakens  
Don't forget you're not alone, Always WE ARE JUST A DREAMER  
TAKE LOVE, GET ALL LOVE, GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS  
It's only unshaken love that'll scatter like STAR DUST_  
_

Umm… I think that's all for this chapter…

Please review.

Ja ne…

**.-=O. Akire Hyuuga .O:-.**


	5. First Day of School, I'M LATE!

* * *

**My Wish for A Love So Sweet**

**Author's Notes: **I'm really sorry for not updating and all. As the end of March came, I've become busier with my requirements to finish my second year. Almost all April, I've been doing some serious exercises and household chores that cause me some sort of sickness by the end of April and the start of May. It's actually a fever… with a major headache. So I need to stay away from the computer. Good thing is, they still let me watch Naruto. (We have a DVD.) But now that I'm already feeling better – at least – I could now type this chapter. Seriously I'm making 6 fan fictions (One of the reasons of my sickness). IT'S NOT EASY, I TELL YOU!

Anyways… on with the story…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice… I hope I do… sigh….

* * *

**Chapter 5 – First Day of School… I'M LATE!**

* * *

Argh. That stupid excuse for an alarm clock. Classes start at 7 in the morning. And that stupid alarm clock woke me up at exactly 6:15. Our house is at least thirty minutes away from school by walking. And here I am running with a piece of toast hanging from my mouth. Well, I have to eat, you know. This long skirt isn't helping me either. I must look crazy.

Our school uniform requires a checkered red and black skirt, a white blouse with short sleeves and a black jacket with an insignia of the school on the upper left side for the girls. For the boys, they require black pants, white polo a black jacket with the schools insignia on upper left pocket and checkered red and black tie. The type of shoes is chosen by the students but the required color is black. They also required that the blouse/polo and jacket should be closed (buttoned up) to three buttons from below. But here's the catch, the students can customized their uniform with whatever they like as long as they follow those rules.

What I'm looking right now must be the weirdest ever. My black and red skirt is way long. It ended about three inches below the knee. My white blouse is buttoned, up to the very top. My jacket is also buttoned, up to the very top button, which is just below the chest, by the way. I'm sporting a polka-dotted messenger bag and a light blue file case. I'm still wearing my overly-sized glasses which covered at least half of my face. My hair is in high pigtails. At least long bangs are still covering my amber eyes. I almost forgot my Hello Kitty wrist watch.

A sentence for all that I've said…

I AM A NERD!

Gosh, I even have an IQ of 180, which is unexpectedly high. It's really official. I AM a nerd!

Life is great…

NOT!

I'm still running along the streets of Tokyo and I swear that those old people are staring at with a 'who's-that-nerd?' or 'that-girl-is-crazy' look. I look at my ever adorable watch and it says it's already 6:50 am. I think I need to run faster. I still don't know my schedule. Not to mention, I need to find my homeroom class. Oh, help me God!

Finally, I see the gate of the ever prestigious Alice Academy. As usual, expensive cars and limos are lined up to drop of their 'young masters' or 'young mistresses or whatever, to school. At least, I arrive safely. Whew. Wait. This is not the time to relax. I ran inside the gates – _after that stupid guard stopped me thinking that I don't study there since I arrived on __**foot**_ – and got my way to the office. Luckily I studied here before. I quickly got my schedule and head on to my homeroom. Class 1-A, Homeroom at Cherry Blossom building and Homeroom teacher is Narumi-sensei, who is also our English teacher. Fortunately, I know the building all too well. Being the former student body president actually paid off. But unfortunately, he is my homeroom teacher again. Not that I hate him, it's just that he is very… weird, sometimes. But I guess it'll be okay.

I'm on the first section of the first year, huh? Didn't I tell you, that in this school, they prioritize higher class people? Meaning that the students from section A, are sons and daughters of the most prestigious families studying here. And so on and so forth.

I waited outside the room as any normal transferee student should do. I'm impatiently tapping my foot on the floor, waiting for the school bell to ring. Luck is on my side, since a few minutes later it actually chimed, signaling the start of classes. Students hurriedly ran along the corridors to get to their homeroom immediately. I even have to step aside and press myself to the wall so as not to get hit or stepped into a pulp. It's like a stampede! And this school is for the rich and famous people. I see they have great manners. Sarcasm noted.

"Ah, you must be the new student. I'm Narumi-sensei." Oh, the blonde gay comes. Finally. "I presume you're Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you. I'll be you're homeroom teacher for the whole school year." He happily told me while waltzing. Literally. I just nodded. He stopped in front of me and smiles at me mysteriously.

"Welcome to Alice Academy Mikan-chan. Or should I say, Welcome Back, Ms. Aya Amamiya." He said, muttering the last part.

Being the genius that I am, I pretended that I'm shocked that he told me that I'm Aya and replied, "I'm sorry, Narumi-sensei. But I guess you've mistaken me as another person. I strongly believe that Ms. Aya Amamiya is already… dead." My voice is calm as ever.

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan. I know the truth. You can't hide that from me. You're secret is safe with me." Narumi whispered. I just smile a genuine smile and nodded. He smiled back.

"Come, Mikan-chan. Classes are going to start soon!" Narumi said a little louder. Then, he dragged me inside the classroom.

"What a wonderful morning!" Narumi-sensei said using his voice high-pitched like a girl. "Hope you think so too, since we have a new student."

The students that weren't listening earlier suddenly look in front to see their "new" classmate. All eyes were on me now. I bowed my head in shyness. Yes, I'm still shy, even though I'm one of the popular people last year.

"Her name is Mikan Sakura. She is a gains a scholarship in this school."

Whispers and murmurs are heard everywhere.

"She is, like, the biggest nerd I've ever seen."

"She's so ugly; we must stay away from her."

"Why does she have to use the scholarship? Is she poor?"

"I've heard that she is a commoner. She's a disgrace in this school."

"Why is she even in our section? She's didn't come from good family like us. She's so gross!"

"Isn't she the one that bumped into Natsume-kun last summer?"

"Finally, I have someone to talk about equation, formulas and all that stuff."

"Yeah, that bitch!"

"Eew. Her sense of fashion is, like, so ancient."

"Yeah. It looks like she's wearing clothes from the middle ages. Uh, when was that?"

And more whispers and murmurs go on. Most were insults, coming from the wannabe's, popular and whatever; others were of happiness, my fellow geeks rejoiced; few ignored and some looked bored and didn't mind.

"She's in this section because the scholarship she gained is the highest. So far she is the only scholar admitted to the school, which means she's poor. So please be kind to her." The gayish teacher said. Most of my classmates looked at me in disgust. "Okay then, Mikan-chan. You can seat behind Hotaru-chan. It's the one beside the window and second to the last seat." I just nodded. My eyes are still looking at the ground. I walked towards my seat.

When I'm already nearing and standing at the side of Hotaru's table, I smile a little and whispered, "Nice to see you again, Hotaru." I know she's looking at me, because from the corners of my eyes, I saw her smirk.

"Same to you." She whispered back. Funny, that we are the only ones hearing each other's words. My classmates are still whispering and murmuring. I finally sit on my seat. I looked at the window and found out that it have a great view. I always seat in the front, and middle, when I'm still Aya Amamiya.

BANG!

Ooh, someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed, I thought. When I turned my head I found out that it's Hyuuga and his gang. By their looks, you can already see that they are troublemakers in this school. The two upper buttons of their white polo is unbuttoned. All of the buttons of their jacket are unbuttoned. Their ties hung loose on their necks.

"Ahh, it is Mr. Hyuuga and his ever-so-faithful friends. Since, it's the first day of classes; I'll let you off the hook and not give any detentions."

I saw Hyuuga looked at Narumi-sensei. Okay, not looked but glared. Hard. I don't care though. I bowed my head a little so that my bangs can hide most of my face, but I'm I can still see them. I even saw Ruka give me a small smile. They started walking to their seats.

"Hey, guys, isn't she the nerd that we saw last summer" Koko said, looking at me. He just has to notice me.

"Hmm, yeah. It is she." Mochu replied.

Ruka just stared at me. Hyuuga glared at me and start walking to his seat… WHICH IS BEHIND ME! Today is one of the unluckiest days of my life. Ruka sat next to Hotaru. Mochu's seat is beside Sumire's. Koko walked leisurely to his seat which is beside a girl with pink hair. I think her name is Anna Umenomiya. There is no one seating beside me, thank god. I looked again in front.

"Looks like you've already met our new student. She is Mikan Sakura, if you didn't know." Narumi-sensei happily mentioned. "Let's start the lesson, shall we?" And he starts teaching English, including Literature.

* * *

_**Lunch time**_

I am walking around the campus. I'm not hungry yet, so I guess I'll take a look around the place. The periods before lunch are quite okay. I'm bored most of the time since I already know what they're teaching. But I pretend to look like I'm listening to their rambling. I really am a good actress. I'm proud of myself.

Hmm, I guess everyone in school is still the same. Hahaha. Hotaru still carries her Baka gun, I see. She shot a fangirl for being noisy shouting "Natsume-kun, I love you. Marry me." I just got to laugh at that one. She is shot three times that left her unconscious. She should've known better than annoy Hotaru. I think I'm the only one who can survive five shots of Hotaru's Baka gun. I'm proud. Sarcasm, people.

Ruka still sleeps in class. He doesn't care if he got detention. He's going to sleep there anyway. He's always laid back.

Mochu and Koko are still the flirting with girls. Koko took care of the girls in our age while Mochu took care of those older. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Those boys will never change.

I still wonder who is the next one that will be given a red tag. Hyuuga is still emotionless. Maybe he's already planning to give me a red tag since he already knows that I'm the one who bumped into him last summer. Gulp. I'm dead. Wait. Look at the bright side. He doesn't give girls any red tag. As much as possible he didn't give red tags to girls, only guys. Whew. I'm saved from his wrath. Uh, hopefully.

I hope I could talk to my brothers today. But, that will be impossible. I guess. But I hope to see them and talk to them. I already miss them so much.

BUMP!

THUD!

I bumped into someone. Ouch, it hurts. I quickly stand up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I said, bowing my head 90 degrees. I could only see the ground, his shoes and the hem of his pants. Wait. His? Pants? He's a guy.

I look up to see who I bumped into. My eyes widened.

OH.

MY.

GOD!

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **And that's for the fifth chapter. Sorry if it's short. My mind is like a tangled ball of ideas. I couldn't think properly. Six fanfics in making can really make you go crazy. Argh.

So, can you guys guess who the guy that Mikan bumped into is? Give names if you want.

If you want to give ideas, you can do so.

BTW, This is only a little bit on Hana Yori Dango. Which means, I'll only use some parts from Hana Yori Dango. I'll put some twists and turns in the story that didn't happen in HYD. I just want to clear that out.

Hope to see you next chapter.

**.Oxo. Akire Hyuuga .oxO.**


	6. New Friends, New Enemies

**My Wish for A Love So Sweet**

**Author's Notes: **So sorry! I've updated late. I started school about two weeks ago (June 10, 2008). And I almost cried at my schedule. From Monday to Thursday, my dismissal is 6 pm. My first four subjects are Physics, Chemistry, Advanced Algebra and English. All of them are major subjects. (Major subjects in the Philippines consist of Math, Science and English.) I'm only a third year high school student. And, I think, I'm not supposed to have classes like Physics, Trigonometry and Advanced Algebra. They're supposed to be fourth year classes, in regular schools. But I don't study in a regular school so it's okay.

I'll stop ranting about school and talk about anime. I've been reading mangas as usual. I'm currently reading Vampire Knight. I don't know that the story is cool. Hehehe! Zero is so cute! Okay, moving on… I'm also watching Kyou Kara Maou for the first time (Sadly, that's the truth. I haven't watched KKM before). Naruto also keeps most of my time. (Damn. Sasuke is going to destroy Konoha. I wonder, what's the last message of Jiraiya?). And I always feel like squealing in the latest chapters of Alice Academy (chapter 90-something). It is so romantic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alice Academy…okay? OKAY!

**.Oxo...oxO.**

**Chapter 6 – New Friends, New Enemies**

**.Oxo...oxO.**

OH.

MY.

GOD!

"Hey, you alright?" A hand was reached out for me to take. The people passing by just silently look at us.

"Yeah. I'm alright." I whispered. I let him lift me up and help me stand on my feet again. I dusted the invisible dirt in the back of my skirt.

**Normal POV**

"Sorry about that I wasn't really looking around. By the way, my name is Tsubasa Andou." He slightly laughed. (AN: Nope! It's not Natsume.) Everyone who watched the scene was downright shocked. They expect that Tsubasa would be sort of emo-tic person. But no, here he is, chuckling at the new "disgusting" transfer student.

"You must be Mikan Sakura, if I'm not mistaken." Tsubasa added.

"Uh. Yeah, I'm Mikan. Nice to meet you." Mikan replied when she snapped out of her daze.

"Nice to see you, too, Mikan-chan." Tsubasa smiled and offer her a hand. "Want to tour around the campus? I don't see your partner around. You seem to be alone."

"Sure." Mikan chirped happily.

They strolled around a bit in the campus. Every student that they passed by stared at them but never reacts. Tsubasa is known to be one of the most powerful people in the campus. After a while, they sat down at a bench on the shades of a tree.

"Tsubasa-senpai, how's your mom?" Mikan asked out of the blue. She is staring at the sky ahead.

"She's fine. But she really misses our sister, her only daughter. All of us." Tsubasa said, smiling lightly at Mikan.

"Our? You have siblings?" A smile grazed her lips.

"Aah. One, my brother, is a middle school freshman, Youichi Hijiri. The other one, my sister, Aya Amamiya… passed away recently." Tsubasa smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." Mikan said as she looked down.

"That's past, Mikan-chan. Besides, I know that she is happy right now." Tsubasa smiled pointedly to Mikan.

"I hope she will be." Mikan smiled brightly towards Tsubasa.

This is a nice scene for the siblings. But, unfortunately, it's time to go. The warning bell rang, which is also a good reason, in a way. Many girls that passed by them, already wanted to kill Mikan, a hundred times over.

Anyways, so they said a chaste goodbye, and Tsubasa offered her a ride home. She agreed, of course. Mikan walked back to class, smiling with a dreamy look on her face. Most of the people in the class, boys and girls, glared at her. But she remained unfazed, even if she is very much aware of their intent to kill her. She's just plain happy to talk to her older brother again.

The next class is Physics. Their teacher is Noda-sensei. The teacher, as Mikan remembered, who is always so kind and cut his classes. He's worse than Narumi-sensei in that matter. He just disappears so suddenly without warning. Unlike Narumi-sensei who tells that it's free day and such.

"'Morning, class. I want you to group yourself to four. You can choose your own members. Start now!" Noda-sensei said, smiling gently. The room is filled with chatter. Everyone is asking their friends to be a part of their group.

"Hey, Sakura-san, would you like to join our group?" Mikan looked up and saw a pink-haired girl smiling at her. She's Anna Umenomiya, the seatmate of Koko and a close friend of Aya.

"Umm… Uh… Sure!" Mikan replied, hesitantly.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya, by the way. This blue haired girl beside me is Nonoko Ogasawara. The raven haired gal over there is Hotaru Imai. We'll be your group mates." Anna smiled, still. Nonoko is smiling also. She seated to seats to my left. To my right is the window, and the seat on my left is vacant, Nonoko sat on the seat to the left of the vacant seat.

"Aren't you angry at me or something? I'm a poor person." Mikan slightly raised her eyebrow.

"Hahaha. You're funny aren't you?" Nonoko giggled.

"She's cute isn't she?" Anna said, with stars in her eyes.

"Actually, we don't care! You look like a kind person to me." They both said at the same time, finally answering the question.

"Huh?" An intelligent reply from Mikan.

"Well, you don't look like a slut…" Anna puts a hand on her chin in a thinking position.

"Nor someone who has thirsts for money and power…" Nonoko said, copying Anna's position.

"That's why we like you!" They both said at the same time again. Both of their hands are clasped with each other and their eyes twinkling. "What can you say, Hotaru-chan?"

"… I think she is…" Hotaru smiled a little. "… Ne, Mikan?"

"Thank you so much, Umenomiya-san, Ogasawara-san. You too, Imai-san." Mikan said with anime tears.

"You can call us by our first names, Sakura-san." Anna said.

"Yeah! And no suffixes." Nonoko added.

"If that may be so, then call me Mikan. No suffixes also."

"Sure. We're friends now."

An annoying voice interrupted their beautiful conversation.

"HELLO! Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Imai-chan. Can I be a part of your group?" Sumire said, smiling brightly at them.

"Ah! But we're sorry Sumire-san." Anna said.

"We are already four in our group." Nonoko smiled.

"Who is the other one?" Sumire smiled. Her voice is sickeningly sweet. Her right eye twitches. She is obviously hiding her anger.

"Mikan." Hotaru said.

"What about that disgusting trash?" Sumire doesn't bother hiding her disgust.

"She's the fourth member of our group." Anna wrapped her arms around Mikan's neck.

"N-NO W-W-WAY!" Sumire stuttered.

"Yes way." Nonoko patted Mikan's head.

"You'll pay for this, Sakura. You'll pay for this." Sumire said menacingly.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

Everyone turned to see what's happening. Sumire was thrown to the wall.

"I just remembered. Don't call me 'Imai-chan' ever again. Didn't I tell you this before?" Hotaru said, monotonously.

Almost everyone backed off. Almost. The F4 stood their ground, of course. They are, after all, higher rank than Hotaru's group. Now. (_**A/N:**__ Mikan, as Aya is in Hotaru's group before. That's why their group is higher than the F4_)

"Umm… Excuse me?" Mikan broke the silence. Everyone turned to her. She fidgeted a little in her seat. "Uh… Where's Noda-sensei?"

The class looked at each other. Then, around the classroom. Noda-sensei is not around. Not even his shadow can be seen. So what do people usually do when the teacher's gone? The whole class is filled with chatter. Mikan and the girls chatted for the whole period. But the classes resume after Physics.

Let's time skip, since nothing's interesting happened. Yet.

Until the last period.

Gym. Physical Education.

The class is once a week. And it happened to be this day that they have to have this class.

Mikan and the girls entered the girls' locker room to change. Their uniform consists of black shorts with red outline. It also consists of white t-shirt with red outline. The school's insignia is imprinted in the left chest corner.

After they finished changing, they went to the gym. Almost all of their classmates are there. Mostly were boys. Most girls are still in the locker room. Applying powder, make-up, and such. The teacher is not there also.

When everyone is there, the teacher arrived. The teacher reminded Mikan strongly of Narumi-sensei. Why, you ask? The teacher is wearing a tight red t-shirt, tight red pants, red rubber shoes and green arm and leg warmers. This person doesn't like red and its complementary color, does he? Oh, by the way, he's a guy. Very much Narumi-like.

"I'm your gym teacher. The ever beautiful Seishun Naisu. All of you, lovely people, will call me Naisu-sensei." The teacher, Naisu-sensei said. Almost all of them looked at him weirdly. Who wouldn't? The teacher is posing like he is such a… 'lovely' guy. His right foot is on forward. The left knee is bent. His left hand on his hip. His right hand on his black bowl-cut hair. His eyes and face looked far away.

"Now, I want you to run 50 laps. Now!" He blows his whistle. All of them stand up and run around the gym. The gym is way huge. Of course, only a few of them run through the whole 50 laps.

"Ahh… Lovely Mikan-chan and Pretty Natsume-kun run the whole 50 laps. How wonderful!" He smiled largely at them. To the point that they thought they've gone blind from the light reflected from his overly whitened teeth.

"Now, my charming students, let's play dodge ball!" Naisu-sensei said. A fist high in the air. "Who's the best? Boys or Girls? Group yourselves. NOW!" He blows his whistle again. The girls moved to one side and the boys to the other.

"Ready… Set… THROW!" He blows his whistle for the third time. Boy. was it crazy. A gazillion number of balls are being thrown, one side to the other. It is raining!

The girls, apparently, lose. When they saw the rain of balls coming to them, they ran out of the gym, covering their perfect faces with their arms. They're afraid that the balls will ruin their smooth complexion. Only a few girls stay. Those who stayed include Mikan, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru. They are protected with some sort of force field from one of Hotaru's weird inventions.

The annoying teacher blew the annoying whistle for the fourth time. The boys stop throwing balls.

"I guess I'll dismiss all of you beautiful people. There's nothing interesting else to do. So, scram." Naisu-sensei said. Almost all of the remaining students are already out, when Naisu added, "Please put all the balls used to their respective places." With that said, he walked out of the door. Unfortunately, there are only eight students inside. Hotaru's group and F4.

Mikan, Anna and Nonoko starts picking up the balls near them and putting them on the basket. The rest of the people sat on the benches doing nothing in particular. Moments later, Hotaru left them.

"Hey, Ruka, where are you going?" Mochu said, noticing that Ruka stand up and walked away. Ruka doesn't reply. Instead, he picked up a ball and threw it into a nearby basket. Ruka helped the girls gather the balls.

"Thank you for helping us, Nogi-san." Anna said. The three of them bowed their head gratefully to Ruka. They gathered 3 baskets of balls.

"Ruka, are you coming with us?" Koko said, already at the door with Mochu beside him. Ruka just walked to them. Natsume is walking slowly from the bench. They waited for Natsume.

Anna is trying to lift one basket. When she successfully lift one basket and walked three steps, she tripped on her own foot.

The balls that she collected bounce up all over the place. Mikan and Nonoko saw this and rushed to their friend's side. They helped her stand up. When all of the balls stopped bouncing, they noticed that Natsume is standing in front of them… glaring deathly at them. Their eyes moved to the other three members of F4 and saw that the two of them are gaping with wide eyes. Ruka just have wide, shocked eyes.

They looked back to Natsume and noticed that the basket is near his foot and red spots can be skin on his arms and face. They put two and two together. The balls hit Natsume! Anna is so dead. Speaking of which, Anna is already cowering when he realized it.

"You! You might be a girl. But I will not tolerate this. You will receive a black tag tomorrow." Natsume glared.

"S-S-So-So-Sor-Sorry, Hyu-Hyuuga-san." Anna is openly trembling right now.

"Che. You sorry can't erase what happened earlier. You are dead." Natsume glared harder. He walked towards Anna. Mikan, who can't take all of this, stand between the two of them. She glared at Natsume.

"She already said sorry, you bastard. Why can't you accept that, jerk?" Mikan angrily shouted.

"You have a lot of guts for a newbie. Maybe you don't know me." Natsume said, emotionlessly.

"Hah! You think! Yes, I know you and your evil-doings, bastard." Mikan said hotly. "You give people tags just because you don't like them or they have done something that offends you. But, even if they say sorry a million times, you won't forgive them. You are nothing but a heartless jerk."

Natsume glared hard at her. Then, it turns into an amusing stare after she finished her speech. He walked closed to her. He jerked her head upwards using his hand on her chin.

"I'll forgive your friend. But don't expect me to forgive you. You'll receive a surprise tomorrow morning." He smirked evilly at her. Luckily, he walked away after that.

The three girls are shocked. Most of all Mikan.

Tomorrow will be a long day.

… Or is it tomorrow only?

We all don't know.

**.Oxo...oxO.**

**End of Chapter 6 **

**.Oxo...oxO.**

**Author's Notes: **It's already finished! Yay! I'm so sleepy… Yawn! Sorry for the wrong spelling and grammar.

Hahaha…

Nope, Mikan doesn't bump into Natsume. It's Tsubasa.

And if anyone noticed. I pictured Seishun Naisu as Maito Gai of Naruto.

Seishun means Youth, and Naisu is read as Nice.

Hahaha!!

I have one hell of school load to do.

So I got to go!

Wait for me for the next chapter.

Review please!

**.Oxo. Akire Hyuuga .oxO.**

**PS: **Would you people like to read my Naruto fic? I've not updated it yet. But can you tell me your opinion of it. I used a different account when I uploaded it. The title is "Guys to Gals" by Erimi Rianaca. There's a link in my profile.

**Published: **June 24, 2008 (Philippines Time)


	7. G'morning, Mr Black Tag

****

My Wish for A Love So Sweet

**Author's Notes: **I've risen from the dead. Hahaha. Actually, my soul is already leaving my body, so I decided to make this chapter. It came back. Thank God.

I've really been busy with schoolwork and such. But hey, I'm now reading the manga _Special A_. Does anyone know that manga? I think it already have an anime series. I'm also reading the book _Twilight_. Okay, I've finished that book already… Uh, let me rephrase. I'm reading _New Moon_. Hahaha. Did you know? Me and Bella share the same birthday. September 13. Hahaha. Nice. Sweet!

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned it. No matter how pitiful it sounds. T-T

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Good morning, Black Tag

* * *

**

Do you know how it feels…? To see the clear blue sky with the sun slowly rising from the horizon, painting the sky with yellow, orange, red and pink? To hear the gentle morning breeze knocking on your window? To know that this _could_ be a lovely day? Alas, this _could_ be a lovely day. But no, unfortunately not! This can't, couldn't, wouldn't be a nice day. For one person. And that person is Mikan Sakura, who is unfortunate enough to offend Natsume Hyuuga yesterday. How pitiful.

Mikan is in her room right now, fully dressed. She is wearing her "disguise" and the school's uniform. She is pacing around the room. Her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyebrows are furrowed. It is obvious in her facial expression that she is having an inner debate with herself.

'_Should I go to school? Of course, I need to study. No, no, no! That Hyuuga bastard will give me the black tag today, which only spells trouble. Argh. But if I don't come to school, everyone will think I'm a coward. I should fight! Yeah. I need to fight him if that's the only way to deflate that Jupiter-sized ego of his_.'

"Hell yeah! I should really fight him. Who does he think he is! I'm the only daughter of Shio and Yuka Sakura. Wait, he doesn't know that. No need telling him though. I'll show that jerk, that I, Mikan Sakura, will never back down on his challenge" Mikan said out loud, with a matching pumping-of-fist-in-air thing.

"Mikan-chan, come down and eat your breakfast. You're going to be late." Grandma Yuki called out from downstairs.

"Coming!" Mikan shouted back. She grabbed her things and run all the way to the dining room.

"Good Morning, Grandma and Grandpa." Mikan sat down on her seat.

"Good Morning, Mikan-chan." They both replied. Grandma laid down a plate of pancakes and glass of milk in front of Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, we've heard from Ruka-sama that Hyuuga-sama will give you a black tag today." Grandma said very seriously. She is very worried.

"Yes, that's true." Mikan said, calmly. "I'll go against him, though. His ego is big enough to suffocate someone. It's only right for someone to burst it."

"That's the spirit, Mikan." Grandpa said. Grandpa stood up, with hands slammed on the table. "If that kid really deserves it, you should really defeat him. Beat him up if you really have to."

"Yes, Grandpa, I will do my best. I will not let him get to me." Mikan copied her Grandpa's pose. You could practically see the background changed into fire. Their eyes are burning, too.

"Okay. Okay. People. Will you two settle down, please?" Grandma said. The background changed back to the dining room. The two sat back down on their seats. "It's fine with me. Mikan can fight back to Hyuuga-sama. If, and only if, you will use the passive-resistance-kind-of struggle."

"Ah… okay. Sure. But if it gets worse, I'm sorry, but I'll use the things that Tsubasa-nii-chan made me study when we were younger."

"Fine. Fine. Hurry now, Mikan. You'll be late."

Mikan hurriedly ate her pancakes and gulped down her milk. She utters a hurried goodbye to her "grandparents." She grabbed her things, again, and rushed out of the door.

* * *

_**Alice Academy**_

Mikan is running along the hallway. She needs to go to her locker immediately.

'_Ten minutes to class. I can still make it_.' Mikan thought.

Mikan stopped in front of her locker. She hesitated to open it. Her instinct tells her that behind this door (of the locker) is something synonymous to chaos. But she pushed the bad feeling to the back of her mind. She slowly opened it. Then, tada, there it is. The note from the devil himself.

There it is the black tag. It is hanging from the ceiling of the locker. Written in blood-red colors are the words "You are dead – F4" with the kanji of death after those words. And Mikan knew from that moment that her should-be simple life will again throw into something she doesn't expect.

She looked behind her and saw the students passing by have the look of shock and disguise on their faces. One snapped out of his daze and shouted. "MIKAN SAKURA FROM HIGH SCHOOL DIVISION'S 1-A. SHE GOT A BLACK TAG FROM THE F4. PREPARE TO GO TO THE CANTEEN!" And so the news spread like a wildfire. Some bitchy girls drag Mikan using her pigtails to the canteen. In where, the F4 will "judge" the accused.

* * *

_**School Canteen/Cafeteria**_

Mikan is still dragged by those girls. Mikan is still struggling against the vice grips of those girls. All of a sudden, the girls pushed her to the front making her slide on the floor. Mikan looked up to see the F4 sitting in their "throne."

"Well, well, well. Mikan Sakura. How nice of you to drop by." Natsume said with a mocking smirk on his face. Mochu and Koko are also smirking mockingly at Mikan but Ruka remained calmed. Ruka's eyes, though, if you look closely look worried and concerned.

Natsume stood up and walked towards Mikan. When he is already in front of Mikan. He stooped and grabbed a handful of auburn hair. Mikan hissed in pain.

"So, you think you could fight me, little girl." Natsume whispered. Mikan conceals all her emotions and her looks remain calm. This infuriates Natsume more.

"Why do you still stay calm?" Natsume shook the hair that is in his hand. Mikan winced in pain but she doesn't show it. "Answer me."

"Why not? It is not in the rules of this school or anywhere that forbids a person to stay calm. If there may be so, It is not only I who will be accused but you too, Mr. Stoicface." Mikan smirked. Natsume threw her to the ground. And walked away from her. Mikan slowly stand up. She is still staggering

"Do what you have to do." Natsume said before going out of the place. The other F4 followed.

The crowd is now closing in the place. They are holding some… foods. Oh no. They throw Mikan raw eggs and vegetables. She looked like a trash now. When all of their supply finished, Mikan is in the ground covering her face with her arms. They say things such as she is disgustingly poor. Mikan slowly stood up. She walked back to her locker. Fortunately, her things are still there and still intact.

* * *

_**1-A Classroom**_

Mikan entered her room. She saw that the F4 is not there. 'Thank God,' she thought. But something is wrong. Shoot. Her seat is not there. She walked to where her seat should be. And saw that it is now, an open space. She dropped her things and looked down the window. Her assumption was correct. Her seat is down below, broken. She growled in anger.

'This _is IT! No more Miss I'm-a-poor-but-intelligent nerd_.' Mikan thought angrily. She gets her things and stomped out of the door. Closing it with a bang. '_Natsume Hyuuga. You ugly pig. Ha! He is a pig, that jerk.' Mikan stomped down the stairs. 'I know that he is very good-looking, but he is a very pig-headed person. Argh._'

Mikan walked out the building. She is breathing heavily because of anger. She turned and faces the building she just comes out from.

"NATSUME HYUUGA! YOU PIG-HEADED JERK! I WILL NEVER BACK DOWN!"

After shouting that to the whole school she now felt a lot better. She smiled and run out of the gate to go home.

Ah. Alas, her words attract the attention of many people. Among those people is the F4. They are walking to their classroom when they heard her scream.

"Looks like she will not easily give up, Natsume." Mochu laughed.

"Yeah. This could be interesting." Koko added.

"…"

"…"

The other two wear their stoic faces Ruka and Natsume don't have a reaction at all. Or so it may seem.

Ruka cringed inwardly. 'Mikan_, what the hell do you think you're doing? You'll get into more trouble. You are so troublesome_.'

Natsume smirked in his mind. '_Maybe Koko is right. This could be interesting_.'

-

-

-

This is why this lovely day is not-so-lovely at all.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7 **

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woah. I think this is a very boring chapter.

"You've never updated for so long and this is what we get a VERY boring chapter from you. You're pathetic."

That dialogue above is what I think you're thinking or saying right now.

Yeah. I'm so pathetic.

Waahhhh!! (-cries waterfalls-) T-T

I hope you'll review.

It'll make me happy.

And I hope to see you next time.

**.Oxo. Akire Hyuuga .oxO.**

**PS:** Breaking Dawn is out. Yeah!

**PPS:** Does anyone wanted to be my friend? I don't have any friends in FFN. Actually, I have. But I know them personally. I want to have "anonymous" friends. If this will help, I'm a Filipino.

**Published: **August 9, 2008 (Philippines Time)


	8. The Third Day

**My Wish for A Love So Sweet**

**Author's Notes: **I've updated! Haha. Well, it's been a long while. I was way too busy with school work. Glad that I made it through though.

I'll dedicate this chapter to a kouhai. Haha. _Kaya mo 'yan!_

And of course, to my faithful readers….

So please do enjoy the chapter.

I would like to remind you that the first part is Mikan's POV.

**Disclaimer: **They say dreams do come true… Will that mean that Gakuen Alice will finally be mine?!

I guess no. Sigh. Reality hurts.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Third Day**

* * *

I really don't know why I came to school early. I don't even know why I'm in a cubicle in a girl's comfort room while watching my surroundings as if something will come from it. I swear to that Hyuuga bastard, I'll kill him!

I know that it's my fault that I came here early. I arrived at 5:30 am. The moment that I entered the school grounds I felt like I chaos is coming my way soon. Very soon, to be in fact.

I am very careful with every step I make. I'm afraid that something might come out of nowhere. When I reached the front doors of my homeroom class, I assumed that Hyuuga wasn't in school yet. Therefore, I'll have a few minutes to spare before I experience his wrath. So I open the sliding doors, and enter quickly after doing so.

SWISH!

There I am standing on the doorway with my whole being covered with white flour. Argh. Then I hear someone chuckle from the corner. I turned my now-pure-white-because-of-flour head to the side. I almost screamed. It is the devil himself.

Natsume Hyuuga.

I should have known.

I stared at him for a few seconds. Then, I turned my head towards my chair. I started walking to it, ignoring him while doing so. I dropped my bag on my table. I trudged my flour-covered body to the door. When I got out of that blasted room, I sprinted to get to the bathroom, _pronto_. That's the reason why I'm in a cubicle.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mikan looked again from left and right, then to her clock. _Shoot_. It's almost already time. Mikan finally opened the door of her "sanctuary-at-that-time." She runs back to the classroom. Just as she was in front of the door, of her classroom, does she hear the warning bell.

Mikan quickly scanned the room the very moment she entered the room. No signs of F4 nor her classmates. Great. She walked back to her table and sat down at her chair but she noticed something red. Mikan looked closely. It looks as if it's…

"Red paint!" Mikan said in a low voice. Her eyes narrowed. She, then, thought of an idea. It's gonna be so good. She exchanged her seat to **that** seat. '_Hehehe…_ _This will be fun._' Mikan thought.

Mikan sat down on her seat when she saw the people entering the once-empty room. She'll have her fun later.

* * *

_**30 minutes later**_

The classroom is still in its noisy chatter. Their teacher is gone for some time now. It's just plain boring. Among those twenty-nine people, only four students are not talking.

Hotaru Imai is doing another invention of hers. Her eyes have those dollar signs again. Mikan Sakura is just looking out of the window. Watching the clouds drift by. Ruka Nogi is leaning on his desk with his head on his crossed arms. He had fallen asleep. Natsume Hyuuga is reading his manga, as usual. He's glancing every now and then at Mikan, waiting for her reaction on his third and fourth pranks.

"Good Morning, my beloved students." Narumi smiled. He is being ignored. Only four students glanced at him, but they go back again to the usual stuff that they're doing before he came. This irked him, because his '_beloved students_' didn't even care if he is already there or not. But then, he can…

"If all of you don't go back to your proper places and listen to me, I'll give you a week full of detentions."

… always give detentions.

They all scram to go back to their seats. It's only their third day back and they surely don't want to extend their school hours. The four finally looked at Narumi.

"I want you to read your book in whatever story you want and to write an essay about three pages long. Tata!" Everyone groaned. Satisfied, Narumi waltzed out of the classroom.

Mikan, since she got nothing better to do, reach for her bag. She opened it and out came…

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! FROGS!" Mikan screamed. Everyone stared in amusement as Mikan tried to pry the frogs that jumped to her.

* * *

_**Lunch Break**_

Mikan is sitting down a bench; the very bench where she and her older brother sat two days ago. And please do note that there is still a frog sitting on her head. It is the only one that Mikan can't take off.

"I look like an idiot right now." Mikan sighed. She bowed her head.

"I'm glad you know." Mikan looked up to see who replied to her.

"I looked like I'm related to Jin-Jin or something." Mikan bowed her again. Her shoulders drooped.

"You're looking more like him if you do that you know."

"But what am I to do, Tsubasa-senpai?"

Tsubasa patted her shoulder.

"Why don't you carry it like you're not affected by it? That always work, you know." Tsubasa said.

"Maybe I should." Mikan sighed for the nth time that day.

Tsubasa then saw someone. He just caught a glimpse of it, yet he was very sure who that person is. To make it a little more interesting, he tested his hypothesis. He hugged Mikan.

"Tsu-Tsubasa-sen-senpai?" Mikan looked startled. Tsubasa is staring at the person hiding behind the trees. He saw **him** glaring at his direction.

"Mikan-chan. Are you free this coming Saturday?" Tsubasa asked while still hugging Mikan.

"Umm… I think so. Why, Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan lightly hug Tsubasa back. Tsubasa saw the person glare harder at his direction.

"Well if you're free, we can go to the mall. Like a date." Tsubasa replied, winking at Mikan.

"Sure." Mikan caught her brother's message.

Tsubasa broke their hug and stood up. "I better be going, Mikan-chan. I'll see you at the Central Park at 10am. I'll wait for you there." Tsubasa then kissed Mikan on her cheeks which caused the said girl to blush lightly. Tsubasa rarely kissed her on the cheeks.

Mikan sighed. This time, though, it's not annoyance that she felt, but… relief. Mikan looked up and smiled, not caring to the world. She didn't even noticed that the person watching her earlier is still glaring at her… nor the frog that already left her head.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8 **

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It's so short! So lame! Argh. I'm a failure. I'm a big failure to the world! Sob. Sob.

Please do review.

I already miss your reviews…

It's kinda sad.

See you guys on the next chapter…

I hope you're all still there!

**.Oxo. Akire Hyuuga .oxO.**

**PS: **To those who replied to my PPS last chapter; I'll gladly be your friend! Yay!

Okay. I'll shut up.

**Published: **January 26, 2009 (Philippines Time)

**PPS: **I didn't update for almost half a year. OMG!

**PPPS: **It's way too sad for me these days… No prom! (Actually, I'm more concerned for the money paid, 'cause I really don't want to go to the prom… But they take away my friends' hope for a beautiful prom!) Sob. Sob.


	9. A Day with Tsubasa

**My Wish for A Love So Sweet**

**Author's Notes: **Hello! Are you still there?I updated at long last! I wasted another half a year for an update. Gomenasai! Hontou ni Gomenasai! I'll accept the throwing of pies, tomatoes, etc. wholeheartedly.

I have to study very hard. I'm already in my senior year in high school. I have to review for my college entrance tests and such.

So please do enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice or anything that is aforementioned that have a copyrights record. (The same with _The Time Traveler's Wife_, I don't own it. ok?)

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A Day with Tsubasa**

**

* * *

  
**

Thank God it's Friday!

Most of the students utter this for one of the most awaited days of the week. Mikan Sakura is one of them. Friday is a blessing for her. She'll not be bullied for two days. She's also not going to see Natsume in the span of those two days. She's having a "date" with Tsubasa. Oh, how happy! She's even smiling while walking out of the gates, with a jacket that's now torn in the elbows and parts of her head white with a shower of powder.

Natsume Hyuuga saw that cheerful disposition. It can't be hidden that he's angered by it. After all the hard work he's done and yet that girl hasn't given up yet. It's a big blow to his pride. Though, there is another thing that angered him. Tomorrow is Friday. And it will mean that that girl is going to meet Tsubasa.

Grrr!

It's such a puzzle to him as to why is he even bothered by their day together tomorrow. '_It can't be that he's jealous? Nah! It might be just because I can hurt nor prank her tomorrow because there's no school._' Natsume thought.

* * *

_**Saturday Morning

* * *

**_

Mystery. It's a mystery that Mikan woke up early. That is the thought of her "grandparents". It's only 9:30 am. A rare sight to behold that Mikan is awake, and she's not even woken up by Grandma! It also doesn't change the fact that today is the start of weekend. They couldn't help getting curious about Mikan's mysterious actions.

"Ne, Mikan-chan. Where are you going?" Grandpa asked.

"Out. I might not eat here for lunch. I'll be going to the mall with Tsubasa." Mikan replied, as she wears her shoes. She goes out after few moments.

Mikan couldn't help getting excited. She missed going out with Tsubasa. It has been a long time since they've done that. That's why Mikan is so happy, as she is shocked, that Tsubasa asked her so suddenly.

At exactly 10am, Mikan is already on the park. At the distance, she saw the blue-haired brother of hers. She ran towards him. Tsubasa saw her running to him.

"Yo, Mikan." Tsubasa greeted. Tsubasa is wearing pants, a simple blue t-shirt with white collar and breast pocket and sneakers.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan is wearing a black tee with words "My fairytale includes vampires" in a fancy handwriting and a drawing of a red apple at the bottom, denim pants and black and pink sneakers.

"Let's get going, then." Tsubasa offered his arm to Mikan. Mikan took the opportunity and clung to it.

It can be quite said that this day will go smoothly. But there is fact hidden to them. Someone is following them. He is the one that Tsubasa saw glaring at him when he asked Mikan out at this day. He's also the one who glared at him whenever he passed through the corridors. He is also the one that Tsubasa saw on a tree behind Mikan earlier in the park. He is... Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume is not sure of his actions. He slept badly last night. He can't stop thinking about the "date" of Mikan and Tsubasa. He doesn't even know why his blood boiled at that point. And no, my dear readers, he's not going to believe you - or anyone for that matter – that he is, in fact, in love with Mikan Sakura. He is quite convinced that this "stalking" is for data-gathering, and data-gathering alone, no more, no less.

Meanwhile, Mikan and Tsubasa entered the mall, with Natsume close behind. The mall is a few blocks from the park. That's why they arrived quite early.

The first store that they went to is a coffee shop. Mikan ordered strawberry milk and a cake while Tsubasa only ordered Espresso. Natsume will have a black coffee, no sugar, no milk. While here, Natsume observed that they're just laughing and talking. He couldn't even get proper information himself.

Mikan cut a forkful of cake and point it towards Tsubasa. "Aah!" is what Natsume heard. Mikan is feeding Tsubasa with her own fork that she already used to eat. Natsume can't explain the clenching of his inside when the thought of indirect kissing cross his mind.

After they went out of the coffee shop, they went to some clothes store. An hour after that, they heard Mikan's stomach grumbled. They laughed and went to a nearby fast food chain. Then they decided to watch a movie after that.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Tsubasa asked gently as he look at the movies showing today.

"How about '_The Time Traveler's Wife_'? I've read the book but I haven't watched the movie yet.

"Sure. Let's go." Tsubasa said, as he proceeds to buy the tickets.

The movie was great!

Mikan couldn't help but cry in some scenes.

'_Such a baby!_' Natsume thought.

He is sitting directly behind Mikan and Tsubasa on the movie theater. He even wondered why they haven't noticed him yet. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, he saw Tsubasa's arm wrapped around Mikan's shoulder. He even one-armed-hugged her, when she cries. Tsubasa also whispers some things to Mikan to make her tears reside.

For him, the couple is the on worth watching rather than the movie. Though, he feels pains in his heart just by watching them. It's just his masochistic side reigning, he thought.

Natsume also couldn't shrug off the feeling that _he_ is being watched. When he finally turned around, he saw some girls giggling and pointing at him. It seems that he's more interesting to them than the movie as like his interest to the couple than the movie.

Mikan is still crying a little bit from the movie when they got out. Tsubasa is trying to soothe her to calm down.

"Why don't we call it a day, Mikan-chan?" Tsubasa said. They did decide to go home after that. But Tsubasa is not yet through with his plans.

As they were walking back, they talked some more.

"Mikan-chan, how's school?" Tsubasa asked, smiling lightly at Mikan. It's a pretense to his real question.

"Academically speaking, the school is just great! Though, most of the students inside are rotten to the core. Especially, that Natsume Hyuuga!"

"So, what do you think of Natsume-kun?" With this question of Tsubasa, Natsume stopped glaring bitter daggers to Tsubasa. He wants to listen intently on Mikan's answers.

"He is way conceited! He's also a self-centered jerk who doesn't do a good thing in his life. His boredom is very irritating, for when he is bored, he picked on me. He doesn't even have proper manners. The only things good in him is his brains, his money, and his looks. Without those, I doubt that one will even worship him like most people did now." Mikan said along with some gestures to show her point.

"Do you like him then?" Tsubasa asked randomly, smirking inwardly. At the corners of his eyes, he could see Natsume's eyes resting solely on Mikan's back. His eyes give off a gleam of interest.

"O-Of course, not! Who would like a guy like him, anyways? He's a bad boy." Mikan replied, flustered at the random question.

"Well, apparently, a million of girls agree otherwise, Mikan-chan. He has a huge fan club and loads of fan site. Many girls are willing to throw themselves at him." Tsubasa said, grinning at Mikan.

"Who cares?! I'm not one of them. Let them throw themselves at that no-worthy person. I prefer Tsubasa-senpai more!" Mikan said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Haha. Well, whatever you say." Tsubasa said. They have now arrived at the Central Park. It's already 6pm. The sun is going down and the beautiful sky is painted with red, yellow, orange and pink colors.

"Goodbye, Tsubasa-senpai! Thanks for everything today!" Mikan exclaimed as she hug Tsubasa, forgetting the sullen mood she has earlier. The latter saw Natsume glare at him again as he hug Mikan back.

"Bye and take care, Mikan-chan." Tsubasa kissed the top of Mikan's head. He saw Natsume glare more intensely at him. They let go. Mikan walked a little farther and turned back to wave at him. Tsubasa waved back. He continues to follow her with his eyes until she rounded a corner, and he couldn't see her anymore. His smile never left his face.

"Hey, Natsume. You could get out of there now." Tsubasa said, turning his head a little. His smile is now turning to a smirk.

"Hn." Tsubasa heard him say. "What do you want?" Natsume's voice is calm, uncaring, yet his eyes is still glaring at Tsubasa.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that? You're the one who's following us the whole day." If possible, Tsubasa's smirk grew wider.

"Hn." Natsume advanced towards Tsubasa. Their heights are almost the same. He grabbed Tsubasa's collar, glared at him, and venomously said, "She's my toy. Mine. Back off."

Tsubasa dropped his smile. "And she's my friend. You couldn't tell me to back off. She belongs to no one. Besides, you've heard what she said earlier, don't you? She prefers me over you."

Natsume stood speechless. He just continued to glare at Tsubasa. He finally let go, and walked away without saying a word.

Tsubasa arranged his clothes.

"The black is falling in love again... with the same person."

Those words are said yet no one heard.

Meanwhile, Natsume is walking, his hands in his pockets. His face is usual passive mask. Nobody will think that his mind is in his chaos. He couldn't get Tsubasa's words out of his head.

"_She prefers me over you."_

Natsume is certain that he could feel the green-eyed monster eating his insides.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes: **Finished! Whew! I'm beat!

How was it? I haven't proofread it. I'm already too sleepy. It's already 5:00am in my clock. I need to get the day ahead. If you want you could, point out my mistakes.

Thanks to those who reviewed from the precious chapter. Starting chapter 10 I will now put the names of those who reviewed the previous chapter. Okay?

Please review! It is highly appreciated. It keeps from deleting this story from desperation. Though, I can't really delete it. My friends will skin me alive!

**.Oxo. Akire Hyuuga .oxO.**

**Published: **September 13, 2009 (Philippines Time)

**PS: **It's my birthday today! Yay! Hurray! I hereby give everyone who read this a virtual slice of my Chocolate Rocky Road Cake! Yum!

**PPS: **It's also Roald Dahl's birthday. You know him, don't you? He's the writer of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ novel.

**PPPS: **It's also Bella Swan's birthday!!! Ok. You know her. Who doesn't, anyways? I'm also hoping to see a real vampire. Hehehe.


	10. Sakura's Masquerade Ball Part 1

**My Wish for A Love So Sweet**

**Author's Notes: ** Woohoo~ Party people. How are you? Long time no update.

Did you miss me? Oh I know you do. Ahihihi.

So, without further ado, here it is. Another chapter of My Wish for A Love So Sweet.

**Disclaimer: **Last time, I checked, I don't own Alice Academy or Hana Yori Dango

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Sakura's Masquerade Ball Part 1**

* * *

It is nighttime.

Moonlight flooded the room in a silvery glow.

The room is like a wonderful combination of Modern Style and Rococo Style. The sofa, the fireplace, the bed and some other furniture have the elegant curves and pastel colors of the Rococo Style. Markings that show modernity can be seen in the appliances and gadgets all over the room.

Over the huge, double door, marble-paned window is a man with dark hair talking to someone on his cell phone.

"Everything is in order, sir." The voice is low and full of formality.

"Good. Commence operation upon my order," the dark-haired man said. He hung up the phone.

The dark-haired guy looked outside the huge window. In his hands are the cell phone and a picture of a certain pretty brunette. An evil smirk slowly appeared on his tantalizing lips. His eyes full of mischievousness.

"Be ready, Mikan Sakura."

* * *

It is morning. Friday morning.

Mikan is running. Again. She is, as always, late for her class again.

A month ago, she received the infamous Black Tag. Usually, those who receive this Black Tag quit school within, at most, a week. Mikan is experiencing the same treatment for a month now. She got used to it. She would be dragged to the canteen every break time. The F4 would watch her become a "human trash can". Lunches, snacks, drinks, practically anything will be thrown at her, hence the "endearing" nickname. Then, she would take a bath at the gym shower room and change to her spare clothes. She always brings spare clothes because she already anticipated the outcome from the bullying.

Oh. But today is different. She will not receive any of those bullying today. HAHA. Tomorrow is the annual Sakura Family's Masquerade Ball. It is always celebrated at the first Saturday of October.

Rich people love socializing with each other. Everyone who is everyone will be joining there. That is almost the whole population of Alice Academy plus their family. This results to students being dismissed at noon, which is the break time for most students.

'Tch, Rich people and their parties.' Mikan thought. But deep inside, Mikan want to join the party. All her life, she attended these balls. Well, of course, it is hosted by her family. Oh, how she missed them.

BUMP! THUD!

Mikan rounded a corridor and bumped to someone. She fell down.

"Hoy. Sakura. Watch where you're going." Natsume smirked.

"Shut up, Jerk." Mikan immediately stood up. She glared at the smirking, ahemhandsomeahem guy.

"Oh, you don't have to be stingy, Ms. Trash Can, just because you can't go to the Sakura's Masquerade Ball." Sumire, who witnessed the scene, chimed in.

"I don't care about that stupid ball. Besides, I already have plans for this weekend," said Mikan smugly.

"Like what? Rolling in the mud? It suits for a pig like you." Sumire laughed.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. Mikan stood there seething.

'_One of these days, I'll get her_.'

* * *

_**Saturday Morning**_

* * *

Mikan is tying up her shoelaces at the door. She is ready to go to the nearby daycare center to take care of the kids there as a volunteer. She wore a simple white t-shirt, denim pants and some sneakers. She also brought a beige messenger bag for some of her things like umbrella, wallet and such. It is easier to play with children in such comfortable clothes.

The sun is shining brightly on her face. Oh. She's going to have lots of fun with children today. She likes children. They are so cute and innocent. She giggles at the thought.

A black car stopped in front of her as she was just turning on a street. Two big muscled man came out and cornered her.

"W-What do you want from me?" Fear is evident on Mikan's voice.

The big guys did not answer as they closed in on her. One holds Mikan by the waist. The other put a handkerchief on her nose. Instantly, Mikan blanked out.

* * *

_**Somewhere**_

* * *

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. The light from the lone light bulb stung her eyes. It shone so brightly. As her eyes adjusted, she saw that the room is small and that she is lying on a soft white bed covered only by a short towel. Her hands and feet tied to the posts of the bed.

Many thoughts ran through Mikan's head. Why is she being kidnapped? Why is she only wearing a towel? Oh no, Was she raped?

Then, the door opened. In came three people. Two of them are twin sisters. The other one is more sinister looking.

"Good morning, Mikan-sama." The sinister looking one said.

"W-Who are you?"

"I am Akiko." The sinister looking one pointed to herself. Such a cute name for such a cold person.

"This is Mayumi and Megumi." She pointed to the twins. Mayumi is the one whose bangs are to the right. Megumi's bangs are to the left.

"We are here to make you beautiful." Akiko continued.

"But why? What for?" asked Mikan.

"We cannot tell you that yet, Mikan-sama. We are under orders of a certain master." Akiko answered.

"Who?" Mikan is getting curious.

"You will find out later on." Akiko said. She turned to the twins. "Wax all of her body hair."

"Yes, Ma'am." The twins answered.

And soon enough screams of agony and pain can be heard throughout the small room and even possibly, the whole household.

* * *

It took 30 minutes for the twins to finish their waxing task. They removed Mikan's bondages and move her to another room. This room has a dresser in one wall of the room. The dresser has a mirror. Cosmetics, bobby pins, hair dryer, nail polish, perfume and all those girly stuff are on the dresser. There is also a sofa on another wall. It clearly resembles a salon.

They washed Mikan's hair and arranged it beautifully on her head. Her hair is tied up on an elegant messy bun with some brown, recently-curled hair graced her shoulder. This completely accentuated Mikan's soft and milky-white shoulders.

Next is her makeup. Mayumi applied light make up on Mikan's skin. She highlighted Mikan's brown eyes with different hues of green. Soft light pink blush on for her cheeks. And light pink lipstick for her lips.

While Mayumi is working on Mikan's make up, Megumi applied nail polish on Mikan's nails. Green with silver French tips. Very unique.

After the Mayumi and Megumi finished on her hair and makeup, Akiko checked to see if it is done very finely.

"Very good. Very nice," said Akiko as she inspected every detail of Mikan's hair and makeup.

"Wear this." Akiko ordered as she pushed Mikan to a makeshift dressing room, that Mikan didn't noticed earlier. She handed Mikan a dress and pairs of shoes.

Mikan wore the dress as ordered by Akiko. She is so scared of her. It reminded her of Jinno. They sort of suit each other. Mikan snickered at the thought.

Mikan is about to step out when she heard another voice outside. Two males.

"How is the makeover? Did you do everything as I ordered?" A somewhat familiar voice.

"Yes, master. We did. You're going to love how she looked." Akiko said.

Mikan peeked through the curtains of the dressing room. She can't see the males.. She saw that Akiko is blushing very hard, which is kind of a shocker. Mayumi and Megumi are gushing over the guy who sat at the sofa.

"What took her so long? Sigh." The other voice said.

Mikan gulped before going out of the dressing room.

Aside from Akiko, Mayumi and Megumi, two guys are in the room. A dark-haired one and a light-haired one.

* * *

"Looking good, little sis." Tsuabasa whistled.

"You're so slow, onee-san." Youichi whined. (A/N: Did you think it was Natsume and Ruka who were outside?)

"YOU TWO! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF ALL THIS? ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOW MY COVER? HUH?" Mikan screams at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry, sis. Mother's orders. It is really hard to plan though. You looked really good in that dress." Tsubasa said as he hugged Mikan. (A/N: Tsubasa is the dark-haired guy mentioned at the beginning of the story.)

"You don't have to kidnap me." Mikan huffed. She still looked beautiful. Anger makes her cheeks redder.

She wore a black and green cocktail dress. The upper part of her dress is shaped along the curves of her breasts with spiral designs. The lower part is a free flowing chiffon dress that goes along her mid thigh showing of her long legs. She wore gladiator type of heels that goes up to two inches below the knee. It changes color depending on the light. Black. Green. Black. Green.

"If we don't, you'll never go with us." Tsubasa pouted. Akiko, Mayumi and Megumi swooned at the sight.

"We should get going. Mom is going to kill us if we are too late for the ball." Youichi said as he stand up from the sofa. He handed Mikan a half-face mask that only covers the upper half of her face. Like her dress and shoes, the mask is also colored black and green.

Mikan just sighed. She is already all-prepped up, so why not go to the ball? Nothing will happen, right?

Or so she thinks.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hohoho. How is it? Reviews please. Or I will not upload the next part. (I already finished the Masquerade Ball Part 2). Oh yes. I'm blackmailing you guys. BWAHAHAHA.

Maybe not. Hahaha. I don't know how to blackmail. Maybe I should learn from Hotaru. I'll post the next chapter SOON.

*whispers* WhenIgetenoughreviewshehehehe *whispers*

**.Oxo. Akire Hyuuga .oxO.**

**PS:** It's already 3:20am in my clock. And I'm really sleepy. So I'm sorry if I make grammar and spelling mistakes

**PPS:** HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!

**Published: **May 13, 2012 (Philippines Time)


End file.
